User blog:Nedly/Ned's Game Theory
I have come on with the greatest scandel ever pulled off. You know how the earth revolves around the sun? Well in Minecraft, the Sun revolves around YOU. *Play Game Theory Music* Hello Theorists, Welcome to Game Theory, The only show that makes more money then 50 gangam style videos, but seriously, The video is about 50,000,000 away to 2,000,000,000 Views. On the subject of popular trends, lets talk about Minecraft. Unless you've been sheltered or havn't seen light for 7 years you know what Minecraft is. Minecraft is a building block game, like a sand box. You try to survive through all the day until the night, but what cuases the sun to switch to night? The average Theorist might just say that the sun revolves around the earth, DUH. Now, I might be Piss-ton you off here when I say your wrong. Come on? Anyone? Well, what do we know about if the sun revolved around the earth? Well, first is that the earth is on a tilt, about 23 deegrees, same as the Tropic of Cancer and the Tropic of Capricorn, and that the earth's sun does not hit each place prefectly, and the farther north you get, generally more cold it gets, but in minecraft, its generated randomly. You might be saying that the minecraft world is over a short area, so its relatively impossable to "Go to the north pole" where Santa and his blocky deer are hanging, but as I mentioned in other minecraft episodes, one block equals a cubic meter. So, we already know that the earth's Perimeter 12,756,320 meters in diameter at the equator, so, I did some math and got that you would have to cross 3189080 blocks to reach the north pole from the south pole. Is it a longshot? Yes, but does that mean you won't see climate change? NO! Microclimates would become climates in a sence. In that case though, do we see climate change in the poles in Minecraft? Sadly, no. This proves that eather the earth is not on it's "Tilt" or we are not even on earth at all. While I was looks at this, I came across the Minecraft moon, what do we even know about the minecraft moon? It's always at full moon. So what does that mean? It means the moon is always in the opposite position of the sun, but is it even a moon? Wait a second, remember the coriolis effect? Well, if you don't know it is an effect whereby a mass moving in a rotating system experiences a force (the Coriolis force ) acting perpendicular to the direction of motion and to the axis of rotation. On the earth, the effect tends to deflect moving objects to the right in the northern hemisphere and to the left in the southern and is important in the formation of cyclonic weather systems. The corilolis affect also cuases ocean currents, and cuases winds to move, but there are no winds moving the way the coriolis affect says it sould. The Corilolis affect on earth is cuased by the earth rotating. Minecraft has no "Affect" of this sort. So, that means the earth can't rotate, so, how does the sun and moon move in the Sky? Easy, EVERYTHING MOVES AROUND EARTH. Notch must have gone all 1600's when he made Minecraft becuase Minecraft is a living example of what Englishmen thought of the earth in 1600s. So, What have we learned today? That Minecraft is a serious opposer of physics? Yes, but, we don't know if Minecraft is fake. Think about how little we know about the universe. For all we know Steve in some blockt earth could be thinking about if there are people like us right now. Don't get your hopes up though, becuase that's just a Theory. A GAME THEORY! THANKS FOR READING. -Made by Ned, based off of Matpat's Game Theory. (Plz Give Kudos this took forever :P) Category:Blog posts